The Systems and Integrative Physiology Training Program continues to provide individuals at the predoctoral level with the scientific background and research experience in the area of systems and integrative physiology that will enable participants to pursue careers in physiological research. Funding is requested for six predoctoral trainees. Training is based on an interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Physiological Sciences with intensive research opportunities in the general areas of cardiovascular biology, cell physiology, exercise physiology, neurobiology and renal and transport physiology. Within these general areas the 22 training faculty are engaged in specific research in function and integration of the cardiovascular, endocrine, gastrointestinal, muscular, neural, renal and respiratory systems. Studies range form wholly experimental to purely theoretical. The faculty are notable for their high level of research activity (all have one or more extramural research grants) extensive formal and informal interactions, and close working relationships between the participating departments. The senior faculty have well-established research programs; the junior faculty have excellent training, demonstrated capabilities and outstanding promise. All are strongly committed to the goal of interdisciplinary training in systems and integrative physiology. The trainees are offered an exceptional opportunity to specialize in a specific area of research while obtaining a general interdisciplinary background in systems and integrative physiology. Predoctoral training requires approximately five years. The first year is built around a course sequence in cellular and systems physiology, complemented by laboratory rotations, colloquia, and tutorials designed to provide a broad background in the discipline and introduce the training to our research laboratories early in their training. Trainees also attend and present in the Program's "Student Forum" series which is put together and run solely by students in the Physiological Sciences Program. They also obtain training regarding ethics and conduct-in science. During the second year, the trainees take coursework more narrowly focused on their area of specialization and continue with laboratory rotations (3 minimum). During this period, a dissertation director is selected and a written research proposal is begun. Third and subsequent years are largely devoted to research complemented by participation in a year-round seminar series. Predoctoral trainees must have a B.S. or B.A. in the biological, physical or engineering sciences. They are admitted to the Graduate Program in Physiological Sciences which is interdisciplinary in nature and comprised of faculty from 3 Colleges and 14 departments. Recruits are selected on the basis of academic performance, prior research experiences and motivation toward a research career in physiology. These qualities are assessed from grades, GRE scores, letters of recommendation and personal interviews. Trainees to be supported by this training grant will be selected based on their research interests as related to systems and integrative physiology, and mentor selection. While we have been fortunate to entice top candidates, admission continues to be limited due to funding constraints.